Story time
by Superkami
Summary: Join the bladers as they share with you one of there (many) emotionally scaring back stories
1. Chapter 1: Tyson

**STORY TIME**

_DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Owen Beyblade (Which I Did) show and characters (other then my oc) belong to TAKAO AKOI….that it I guess_

_Summery: The bladders decide to share with you and youtube a lil story this chapter_

_**TYSON**_

***Turns on camera***

Is this thing on…oh ok.

Well sup world its beyblade champion Tyson Granger, so I've seen this from some of my favorite you tubers so I decided to do it as well.

Ok so Kai, Hilary and I were watching the movie IT. Basically Hilary was screaming at the sight of that creepy ass clown, kai was trying to hide his fright while I was shiting my pants. And then suddenly….**the door bell rang**

"Who the hell would be knocking on you're door this late" kai said

"Go answer it" said Hilary and he did so but, no one was there

Then we just declared some puck was playing ding dong ditch…..or so we thought, the movie continued

A couple of hours went buy 1 Am, Hilary was asleep on my lap; I was watching lion king, while kai made popcorn, then

***Tap, Tap, Tap***

Some ones banging the window, kai opens up the blinds and we see some guy. I and kai both shrieked, he pulled down the blinds and raced to the sofa.

"What's going on" she mumbled

"Some one's out there" kai said in fright

She went up and opened them up once again to see no one there

"What are you talking about" she closed it

Kai and I steeped up beside the window

"Hmmmm"

"Let's just check and make sure" I said, I opened up the blinds and he was there with a fucking sword… we went running up stairs for our lives after that.

"**CALL THE POLICE**" Hilary shouted

"**THE PHONES DEAD**" I shrieked

"Relax" said kai

"Where safe inside-"

I heard a huge thump, surprisingly kai started to whimper I couldn't blame him.

"Or maybe where all dead" continued Hilary

The thumping continued

"What are we going to do?" she asked

"Stay put for know" kai answered

I heard scratching at the door

Kai gulped "Ty…we got….company"

"Yup"

Hilary blocked off our screams with her hands

"**SHHHHHH**" "Go check Whats going on" she looked at the both of us

**"HECK NO"** Shouted kai in a whisper

"Well….then what" I continued

"Ummm…..FINE, you go" he pointed at hil

"Why me"

"Well you brought it up" he added in

"Oh ill go" I broke up there little mini argument

I pressed my ear against the door, and heard loud knocking, I ran back

"What are we going to do?"

No one really said any thing four like 15 minutes in tell I finally got an idea

"Ok ill open the door-"

"What** NO!** You'll get killed" they cut me off

"Oh let me finish" they let me continue

"I'll open the door and charge at him with dragoon"

They both liked my plan

"That a great plan Tyson" turned to kai

"But in would work better if you'd help" I agreed

"What"

"Oh just do it" I took his arm and rushed to the door

We grabbed our bays and Hilary counted down

"3….2….1—CHARGE!"

I pounced at the man….which turned out to be a grandpa

"DON'T KILL ME" he shouted

"GRANDPA" I got off of him

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT" shouted kai

"…..well you kids were watching scary movies so I thought it would be fun to miss with ya'll" he started laughing, it was a good plan but I was still mad.

We just decided to get our asses to bed (kai and Hilary stayed over) and forget this whole miss ever happened

Well… I'll see you at the champion chips.

*TURNS OF CAMERA*

**DONE!: Secrets two will be out shortly, I just decided to make this lil mini series, who should I do next Kai or Daichi? Let me know in the comments and tell me what you thought, don't forget to follow and favourite me and story so Intel next time PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kai

_**~Story time~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade (I wish) the only thing I own is my OC show and characters belong to TAKO AKOI**_

_**Summery: The bladders decide to share a lil story**_

_**~Kai~**_

* * *

_***Behind the scenes* **_

"TYSON, GIVE ME THAT CAMERA"

"NO WHY" the Russian got his way by body slamming his victim

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Kai grabbed the camera, got off of Tyson then turned it on

_***Turns on camera***_

I know what you've been saying in the comments, first of all I can track you down and second of all I am not scared of any thing

Tyson: "Except clown's"

I was getting to that idiot

Yes I am scared of clowns sue me, but it is for very good reason.

When I was a little boy I stayed at the Abby how I hated that place, I always would stay inside and train, but one day I decided to go to the forest to train, that was a huge mistake by the way.

I went in to do my usual routine, I launched Dranzer and it didn't return so I went deeper, and deeper and deeper, I finally found my blade stuck to a tree so I pulled it out, as I turned around I had no idea where I was.

I started wondering around the forest trying to find my way out, when I started to hear strange noises and laughing, I was looking around, getting deeper and deeper into the forest

I found a sheet of paper stuck to the tree, 'Coming, to get you' I felt just a little frightened, I walked along more collecting more sheets same words, same sounds it sounded that they were getting closer, I found flicker like it was coming from a fire couldn't help but follow

Master of Dranzer

And then as I turned around

I saw a clown

I woke up with sweat, After that horrible night,I never ever wanted to face one again so there, we all have emotional scaring back stories KK

Yours not so truly kai, peace

**_*Turns off camera*_**

* * *

I share that phobia I hate clowns so much, that was a real life satiation by the way….kind of but I did get lost and I did see a clown, and es I just realized I based this of slender I blame my ADHD I don't have it but yet I fell like I DO! SHMURR who should I do next I'm thinking our sweet lil ray in tell next time my nail's and dende's PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3: RayRay

**~Story time~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade (I wish) the only thing I own is my OC show and characters belong to TAKO AKOI**

**Summery: Join the bladders as they share one of there (many) emotionally scaring back stories**

**~Ray~**

* * *

***Turns on camera* **

Well I've seen online that Both Tyson and Kai had done this, I enjoyed there stories very much, so then it got me thinking I should make one! So here we go

**_Little Disclaimer if you know me as the sweet and_ kind,_ goody two-shoes ray, and still want to just click that red X right know….I'm not stopping you_**

Still here…..Kay so I was sitting out home reading a wonderful Percy Jackson book (Mark of Athena) and I finished it at such a cliff hanger are they going to get out of Tartarus? I was about to head to my room to grab The House of Hades when my phone started to ring, it was Mariah, so I picked it up

"Hello Ray" I heard from the line

"Hey" I answered

"Ok the guys are driving me insane, so I'm coming over to your place"

I was perfectly fine with it

"Sure, I'll pick you up"

"We hung up and I headed out the door to pick her up

2 hours passed

"Can we have lunch please?"

I cooked up, some grub and we started brunch

"Ray can I ask you something"

"Yeah"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"_I don't know" I raised a brow

"Well, do you know anybody that you may have feelings for?"

"Yeah" I answered

"K" we smiled at each other and went out to teach the kids beyblade

* * *

A couple of hours went by and it was like 10'o'clock at night, we were watching a movie when Mariah told me

She had a hot look in her eye

"I'm going to go get ready for bed"

She left, A couple of minuets later, she comes back to the living room, wearing black booty shorts, her pink bubble gum hair down in soft curls…..and she was topless

**I'm giving you one last chance to click the X**

She came up to the door frame and spoke in a sexy tone "Good night ray, I'm going to bed"

I stuttered a bit "_k"

I did what any stupid teenage boy would do I got up and started making out with her…..Then I pushed her into my room, lowered her to the bed and started necking her, just to be clear we did not to anything after that

I am just so ashamed… do i regret it...no not really

I'm putting privacy settings so you know who can't watch it

so like yeah peace

***Turns of camera***

* * *

LOL Ray's a naughty boy, I just love toying with my boy's Kai, Tyson Ray I'm Sorry but It's Just So Much FUN! It's pretty obvious who I'm going to do next, yes it's only been a day but i just thought of this while i was editing secrets so yeah in tell next time my nail's and dende's Peace….but wait secrets 4 well be released shortly in like a week or something, and I well be posting a short 1 chapter story so yeah make sure you check that out am I done….I'm done bye -bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Julia

**~Story time~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade (I wish) the only thing I own is my OC show and characters belong to TAKO AKOI**

**Summery: Join the bladders as they share one of there (many) emotionally scaring back stories**

**Julia**

***Turns on camera***

So as you may know I am the new recruit for the blitzkrieg boys and let me just say its hell is it bad that I live with 4 idiots and lunar yes but what was worse….my trip to Russia from Spain how you may ask?

It was like I don't 2 o'clock at night and I was having a light night snack, while my new team mates were asleep I was there putting all the deliciousness in my mouth and all of a sudden I feel a stab in my stomach and then I know

**I'm on my period.**

I quickly grabbed my luggage and rummaged threw it but then I realized I have no pad's just to be clear I am always prepared but I was so tired while I was packing and I guess I forgot.

So we finally make it to our destination and I quickly grab what I need and left the plane. After every body had gotten there stuff I left to the nearest washroom and when I went in I couldn't find the pad dispenser. I ran every where asking people where the nearest store was but of course no one spoke English…..I was just in so much pain and I only had one last resort…Tala.

I went up to him and told him I needed help

Tala: "With what?"

Julia:** "I'm having my period and I didn't bring any pads or tampons and I don't know Russia very well so can you go with me to get some?"**

Tala: "._. …. K"

And I have never been more thank full in my entire life

* * *

**Lady's….we've all been there, I tricked you now didn't I (insert evil laugh here) secrets 4, 5 and 6 are still on hold cause I need a creativity break so I may post 4 in like 1 week I'm not really sure, I'm also going to post another one shot so like yeah bye BITCH and just to tell you chapter 3 for secrets is really shity and im just gonna delete that crap! So just forget what I said**


	5. Chapter 5: Bryan

**~Story time~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade (I wish) the only thing I own is my OC show and characters belong to TAKO AKOI**

**Summery: Join the bladders as they share one of there (many) emotionally scaring back stories**

**~Bryan~**

***Turns on camera***

Let me just say that I can't read not because I'm stupid which I'm not no

it's just that every time I try to read something and I just end up blacking out and I'm just talking about books no like I can read any thing else just fine books are the only thing I have a problem with.

Last year I tried to cook something but I don't know how so I opened up a cook book and guess what….the house burnt down.

I'm not even joking every time I see one of my team mates reading I feel so jealous i just want to throw my falborg at them and rip there stupid book to pieces

I remember perfectly this one time I was walking back to the Blitzkrieg boys HQ at night

and some guy came up to me and asked me if I could read something for him I wanted to erase my sins so I agreed

(It's a start at least I'm doing something nice god dammit)

I read the text and like 2 hours later I was in this box like the fuck!,

The lid was open and I was on a airplane, you know those moments when you beg to god if he does you a favor that's exactly what I did and I escaped with my life! This just goes to show you

**BOOKS ARE EVIL!**

***Turns off camera***

* * *

I can't read either lol, any way I know this chapter is crappy because I did this in like 15 minutes so like yeah Secrets 4 (or three) well be posted soon and I'm making a another series called _**Vengeance **_(insert creepy tone here) so like yeah Bye Bitch


	6. Chapter 6: Mariah

**~Story time~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade (I wish) the only thing I own is my OC show and characters belong to TAKO AKOI**

**Summery: Join the bladders as they share one of there (many) emotionally scaring back stories**

**~Mariah~**

***Turns on camera***

First off I have seen your little comments and how dare you call me a slut, yeah sure I may or may not have done that, but I wasn't doing it to get some attention from Ray no are you CRAZY!

I was just simply testing him, why I have to know how to trust people, to test there mind and actions, the last guy who I went out with cheated on me, yup that's right when I found out I was so DAMN MAD!

Most girls would just weep and sob all they long and eat ice cream but did I do that hell no I simply took action, how so? Let me just start of by saying this guy drove a Lamborghini, and no that is not the reason. I started dating him I'm not a gold digger I'm not like that, he was really sweet and kind to me but we didn't really have that much of a spark so and we both knew

So any way back to my point, he spent a lot of money for that car, and he paid more attention to it then he ever did to any one else, so then that got me thinking I should totally mess with this guy.

I took a dagger and deflated the weals of his car, then I smashed the windows, I let him go off easy the girl I got my revenge, I really didn't know what to do in tell I went on her twitter and saw that she kept posting the lyrics die young by Kesha, and then it hit me.

I started following her to see what she was up to with "him" and then she posted

"_Chilling at the beach"_

I dropped every thing that I was doing and just drove off to the beach and of course I brought the guys along, when we arrived she was sitting on those beach chairs and drinking some liquor, the minute she got up.

I Busted Die young on my stereo, ran up to her and started beating the living hell out of her while Kesha played in the background, so now when ever she hears that song shell thing of me….beating the crap of her.

So in conclusion I am someone that you don't want to mess with,

**Fuck you **

*Turns off camera*

* * *

**Why the hell do I type turns on/off camera….oh well?**

**! Sup bitches!**

**Yay GIRL POWER! Power to the woman December 6 (RIP) Lol I'm so random, don't forget drop a review for me, I know this chapter is a little shitty I haven't been writing that much for fanfiction I'm mostly working on my hand written stories, but I promise for know on I'll write every thing on here with the best of my abilities so good luck for me (I'm gonna need it), **

**Who should tell you a story next time I'm thinking Daichi or Maybe even Boris (Jk, Jk) well in tell next time Bye! Bitch**


	7. Chapter 7: Max

_**~Story time~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade (I wish) the only thing I own is my OC show and characters belong to TAKO AKOI**_

_**Summery: Join the bladders as they share one of there (many) emotionally scaring back stories**_

_**Max**_

* * *

_***Turns on camera***_

Ok so every time I go out some ware I always here people talking about how nice I am and blah, blah and yes I find that very irritating Ray's The smart and talented one, Tyson's the fun one and the world champion and Kai's the strong and "Muscular" one and what am I…..nice

I for one find this very irritating because All of them are really violent and you still love them, remember when Kai went on a bloody rampage, or when Ray almost killed that blader and umm I don't know **TYSON ALMOST DESTROYED TOKYO** any of that ringing a bell!

But there have been a few times where I did something that I might have regretted.

Being around my friends for all these have influenced me….allot, like I said before they are very violent especially Ray that might shock you but it's true it's like when I'm around them I become more aggressive, A couple of months ago Me, Kai and Ray were driving over to Tyson's house Kai was at shotgun ray was in the back and I was behind the weal

As we were heading off the high way I saw this lady on the side way and my hands slipped and the weal kind of turned and the car was going left, Kai and Ray had to snap me out of it and when I did I used all my strength to turned the weal back and guess this the lady was pulling a baby carriage….

***Turns off camera***

* * *

**Inspired BY GTA 5 main reason why I'm loosing my power it's just so damn fun! And I find it that no one ever says any thing good about poor little maxie he can be a bad boy too, I don't have any thing else to say so BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Daichi

**_~Story time~_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade (I wish) the only thing I own is my OC show and characters belong to TAKAO AKOI**_

_**Summery: Join the bladers as they share one of there (many) emotionally scaring back stories**_

**~Daichi~**

**_*Turns on camera*_**

Why does every one call me monkey boy huh I'm not a monkey ok, it's so annoying every where I go people offer be banana's like what the hell!

Just because I'm hyperactive, short, and from a forest village doesn't mean I'm a monkey, I for one happen to be very scared of monkeys

I used to be fine with them, in tell that one day where I almost died, the last time I went there I loved it ,every body would hail me with delicious food and call me a hero.

My mom called me from down stairs while I was enjoying my break snack…a banana, I went down stairs and from the window I saw a monkey….. Staring at me and then started banging on the window almost breaking it! I ran out side as fast as I could, so there stop CALLING ME MONKEY

_***Turns off camera***_

* * *

**I have no life :) lol I'm just kidding, no I'm not but i do have a lot of spare time my daily schedule is wake up school, hang out with my few friends, acting classes, Islamic classes and hang out with my FRIENDS (note emphasis) go home sit in the corner of my room writing, jamming out to my drizzy drake while planning to take over the world so like...yeah.**

**It's been a day yay (what am i doing with my life) oh yeah fan girling over beyblade! and jugging people :)**

**I talk way to much i gotta go BYE :)**

**:)**


End file.
